


Przekichane, Alleluja!

by Nichiko



Category: Dożywocie - Marta Kisiel, Małe Licho series - Marta Kisiel
Genre: Childhood, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Patchwork Family - Freeform, parenting
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: Na górze róże, na dole fiołki,skąd masz w kieszeni te paciorki?
Kudos: 3
Collections: Witamy w Polsce





	Przekichane, Alleluja!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 

> Jak wracać do pisania Piekła, to tylko z Dożywociem.  
Ktoś czytał Małe Licho może? Polecam :D

Bożek uwielbiał wszystko co małe i błyszczące. I chociaż ostatnio zaczął się zastanawiać, czy aby to na pewno wypada _chłopcu_, to wciąż nie mógł się powstrzymać przed kolekcjonowaniem błyszczących znalezisk. Dlatego właśnie teraz stał w kuchni, a na przeciwko niego nerwowo nogą tupała mama, Wujek Konrad patrzył się _tym-swoim-potępiającym-wzrokiem_, a Wujek Turu kręcił głową.  
– Możesz mi powiedzieć – zapytała mama – skąd to się wzięło w twojej kieszeni?  
Na ręce trzymała dwie szklane kulki, które może, Bożek wcale nie twierdził, że tak było, jeszcze dzisiaj w nocy były łzami nocnic.

– No bo... – Bożek cofnął się niepewnie i jakby zbladł nieco, stając się tak trochę bardziej przejrzysty i to naprawdę, było przez emocje, a nie że chciał dać nogę do zaświatów, no serio-serio!  
– Ucieczka jest haniebna – usłyszał grzmiący głos i poczuł na wpół materialnym ramieniu ciężką dłoń Tsadkiela, który przytrzymał go po tej stronie rzeczywistości.  
– Ja nie uciekam! – wydarł się szybko, broniąc swojego honoru.  
– No gadaj smyku, co się stało – odezwał się Wujek Turu.  
– Nobowybrałemsiępogadaćztatą – wyrzucił na jednym wdechu, nabrał powietrza dopiero, gdy Wujek Konrad uderzył się dłonią w czoło. – No i ten – kontynuował już wolniej – być może zrobiliśmy sobie konkurs poetycki i wygrałem te dwa życzenia.  
Słyszał, jak mam zaczęła mamrotać, że ukatrupi tego latawca po raz piąty i skąd tak głupie pomysły u dorosłego chłopa...  
– No i skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że nocnice nie lubią elektryczności?! – spytał w końcu, oburzony zaplatając ręce na piersiach.

Ciemny i cichy jak nigdy dom wydawał się w całości skupiony na niedawnej zawartości Bożkowych kieszeni. Nagle, gdzieś jakby z zewnątrz, tyle, że z głębi domu, dobiegło ich ciche wycie wiatru:  
– Na górze róże, na dole fiołki,  
skąd masz w kieszeni te paciorki?  
  
Oczy wszystkich znów skierowały się na dziesięciolatka i Bożek czuł, że teraz to naprawdę będą mieli przekichane, Alleluja!


End file.
